Nathan
'''Nathan '''is one of the five main characters from the player's squad and an Engineer. He is a former Canadian soldier, now a military engineer for the Strike Force Heroes. Biography Age: 33 Homeland: Canada Play style: Support The Engineer, using mid-range weapons, custom sentry turrets, and multiple gadgets, is top-notch at helping his comrades. Serving for 12 years in the military, Nathan's dangerous glory combat finally found him with a dishonorable discharge. After this, Nathan continued to train for years until he finally took his strict combat ability and technical skills to the Heroes. Campaign In the campaign, Nathan first appears in New Recruit mission, when the Strike Force Heroes greet their new squad member, the rookie (player). After he shows his skills, Nathan is the one who welcomes him to the squad. Later, GlobeX attacks the base and Nathan fights them along with his squad. At the end of the mission, he orders Tower and West to stay and protect the base while him, Dex and the rookie leave with an airplane in order to find the Scientist who he believes might know something more about clones. They find him on a market, and after they save him from a GlobeX attack, he tells them that GlobeX troops are clones, and also tells them to go talk to Iagi, a DNA specialist who should help them stop the clone army. The team then goes to Iagi's mansion, and after another battle they save Iagi who tells them he will make an antidote. Later, Nathan steals a GlobeX convoy and another battle occurs. Dex tries to convince Nathan that West is a traitor who keeps tipping GlobeX troops. They later invade a GlobeX clone factory, where Nathan fights his evil clone, along clones of his teammates. There, Dex rages about West's apparent betrayal and Nathan tries to calm him down, saying that they will talk about it with West. But when they return to the base, Dex kills West and reveals that he is the real traitor. When Nathan realizes this, he rages and calls him a "bastard". Nathan, along with his team pursues Dex, but fails to stop him from killing Iagi. They all then reunite with the Scientist again, and gather intel from the clone factory. Later they go to space to disable a signal which controls all GlobeX clones. When he returns from the successful mission, Nathan is captured by GlobeX along with Jyn and Tower, after which he says: "It's all up to you, Rookie". Weapons and Style In the campaign, he uses a Famas with a HAMR scope as his primary weapon. For his secondary, he uses a FMG9. His kill streak is the Battle Turret, and his skill is Efficiency (See trivia). He uses the Retina Display helmet, the Heavy Padding body, and the Jungle camo. Trivia * Nathan speaks the most out of all your team mates in the campaign. * As with all your team mates, he can use his killstreak with one less kill than the player; that might show that he uses the Efficiency skill. * Something to note is that the killstreaks of your teammates are the first ones unlocked for your character (which means their killstreak is unlocked at level 4 for you to use), for example, Dex uses Surge and so can you if you reached level 4. * In trailers and official game posters, he is shown with Night Vision helmet, which he also uses in all other Strike Force Heroes games. However, in SFH2 campaign, he uses Retina Display. Category:Characters